Duskwood Fleet (GAN)
|Row 5 title = Homebase |Row 5 info = Menethil Harbor, Wetlands Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City(Secondary) |Row 6 title = Accompanying Regiment |Row 6 info = 5th Royal Marine Regiment |Row 7 title = Allies(Primary) |Row 7 info = Kingdom of Stormwind * Second Fleet Kingdom of Kul Tiras * Kul Tiras Navy Darnassian Military * Kaldorei Navy Ironforge * Ironforge Navy (GAN) Kingdom of Stromgarde Kingdom of Gilneas * Gilnean Navy ** Fifth Royal Marine Regiment |Row 8 title = Enemies(Primary) |Row 8 info = Forsaken * Forsaken Navy Kingdom of Quel'Thalas * Convocation of Quel'Thalas ** Thalassian Navy Nation of Durotar * Orcish Navy |Row 9 title = Recruitment |Row 9 info = Unknown |Row 10 title = Ship Classes |Row 10 info = * ''Gryphon''-class * ''Storm''-class * [[Taylor-class|''Taylor''-class(support)]] * ''Stormbringer''-class }} The 'Duskwood Fleet '(Fifth Fleet) of the Stormwind Navy is a force of loyal marines and Lords who are loyal to the House of Wrynn that predominantly hail from the region of Duskwood. Recent History Prior to Admiral Hastings' assuming of command, the 5th Fleet remained near the Kingdom of Stormwind's waters, aiding in the defense of the coasts, albeit ineffectively. Upon Hastings' appointment, the full assessment of the power of the fleet was conducted, revealing that the fleet was in disrepair. With this in mind, Admiral Hastings began to reorganize and integrate the experienced Marshtide Squardon into the fleet, allowing for the sharing of effective tactics and orders with the Fleet itself. Upon the full assessment, the fleet was found to contain(before the addition of the Marshtide Squadron): * 10 Gryphon-class Frigates. * 11 Storm-class Frigates. * 5 squadrons of Gryphon Riders. Notable Vessels *Unknown Operation Details Supply Mission to Stromgarde The Fifth Fleet, accompanied by the 1st Lion's Shade, was making a supply run to Faldir's Cove as well as transporting the 1st Lion's Shade. The fleet had little action until reaching the waters where the Forsaken Navy attempted to interrupt the mission. The Fleet's Advanced Guard, lead by the Redoubt, intercepted the enemy squadron. The two forces clashed for about 15 minutes before the Forsaken Fleet was pushed back. The Forsaken, determined to at least take one ship down, boarded the Tedrassil and the Endeavor, clashing with the crews and elements of the Lion's Shade. The clash was one sided, ending with only one Forsaken escaping and the rest killed. However, Knight-Captain Aerithwyn Summerdawn, the C.O. of the Endeavor, was severely wounded in her right arm, knocking her out of action for the next few weeks. Deployment to Northrend Battle of the Icy Coast The fleet was tasked in breaking the Horde Blockade of Valiance Keep. While the fleet was successful, the Admiral order the utter obliteration of the enemy fleet, resulting in the death of the Horde Admiral Bloodmaul. After the Marines failed to defend the keep and boarded the fleet, along with the remnants of the Garrison, the Fleet began to make its way back to Stormwind. But a small Thalassian force arrived to interrupt the evacuation. The Tedrassil, the Redoubt, and the Lor'danel, moved to engage the enemy, resulting in a major gunnery battle between the Tedrassil and the Brill which lasted for hours. But after the engagement, the fleet was able to return to Stormwind, with only the loss of 3 Storm-class vessels. Currently Returned to Stormwind Harbor for refits. Ranks See the Stormwind Navy (GAN) for the ranks. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Naval Fleets Category:Stormwind Military Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Fifth Royal Marine Regiment